Wearing My Heart on A Noose
by LoversByHaters
Summary: En donde Loki gana y toma el control de los Vengadores. Pero los dioses siempre han sido un poco menos propensos a los hechizos. Traducción autorizada por Canute. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki). Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:**En donde Loki gana y toma el control de los Vengadores. Pero los dioses siempre han sido un poco menos propensos a los hechizos.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Wearing My Heart on A Noose**

_Oh, love  
oh, love  
won't you rain on me tonight?_

Su victoria había sido emocionante, excitante. Nada le había dado tanto placer como lo hizo el ver a los Vengadores aplastados, destrozados. Nada hace a Loki hincharse con mayor orgullo que saber que los supuestos héroes más poderosos de la tierra ahora deambulan por la torre, todos con ojos azules y bajo su control. Y nada –nada– hace sentir a Loki más triunfante que saber que ello incluía a Thor.

Pero a veces, no hay nada que haga sentir a Loki tan vacío como saber que Thor sólo está con él porque así Loki lo quiere.

Si no fuera por el poder de su cetro, Loki está seguro de que su no-hermano le habría dejado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Barton es quien hace el desayuno cada mañana. Loki se levanta temprano todos los días, pero pocas veces ve a cualquiera de los Vengadores realmente reunirse en el comedor para comer. No que quiera tal escena. Si lo hiciera, habría chasqueado los dedos y dado las órdenes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Loki normalmente come solo en la mesa. Por lo general, la soledad es algo que agradece, pero hoy la torre esta un poco demasiado silenciosa. Ha enviado a la bestia y al soldado a ocuparse de algunos disturbios que han estallado en varios lugares de la ciudad. Stark está en el taller, trabajando en la armadura que Loki le había pedido que hiciera. Los dos espías, imagina, es probable que estén juntos en algún lado. Ahora raras veces se alejan.

Es un poco entretenido. A veces les ve juntos en la cocina. Barton cocinando y la mujer suspirando bajito a su lado. El hechizo no cambia sus personalidades directamente, sólo amplia el alcance de sus mentes y reduce una gran parte de sus preocupaciones. Porque, después de todo, cuando alguien te controla, ¿qué preocupaciones podrías tener?

Eso deja a Thor. El no-hermano de Loki suele deambular por la torre, sin rumbo claro y con mirada meditabunda. A veces Loki se pregunta qué pasa por su mente.

Y a veces Loki piensa en respuesta: _Probablemente extraña a esa mujer._

Y a veces ello saca a relucir este desagradable sentimiento en su interior, uno que se niega a reconocer como envidia. Loki, Embustero y Gobernante de Midgard, no codiciaba nada que tuviera una inútil midgardiana.

Esta mañana, el desayuno consiste en algo que los midgardianos llaman "tocino", junto a un gran vaso de algo naranja. Barton lo llama jugo de naranja. Loki se sienta en su lugar usual, con los cubiertos en la mano y picoteando la comida en el plato.

—Tienes que comer, Loki —llega una voz, y Loki alza la mirada bruscamente para ver a Thor parado en la entrada.

Cuando Thor no está vagando por la torre, suele estar en presencia de Loki.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? —espeta Loki. Pone el tenedor a un lado, como si enfatizara lo dicho.

—Tu hermano —responde su no-hermano, y Loki suspira con fastidio.

Hay dos cosas que el hechizo del Teseracto no ha podido hacer por Loki. Esta es una de ellas.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así, patán majadero? —gruñe Loki, levantándose de su asiento.

—Por toda la eternidad, y aún así nunca dejaré de hacerlo —responde Thor con cruda sinceridad.

Loki patea la mesa, y esta se desliza unos cuantos centímetros. Le lanza una mirada frustrada más al dios adoctrinado antes de irse a encontrar algo más que hacer. Efectivamente, se le ha quitado el apetito.

* * *

Aquí en su habitación, Loki se despoja de la pesada piel de cuero y correas y hebillas y deja la piel de un demente en las puertas de su recámara. Se pone frente al espejo como un Jotun.

Un par de ojos carmesí le miran fijamente. Le juzgan.

Loki desea que el azul se desvanezca. Voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Este es un ciclo vicioso.

* * *

—Déjame arreglarte.

Esta es la segunda cosa.

—Se supone que debes estar allá afuera, _ayudando_—sisea Loki, porque está ostentando un hombro dislocado, un labio cortado, una muñeca-quizás-torcida, y hay un disturbio tomando lugar en las calles. No tiene tiempo para la ineptitud de Thor—. Y no me hables como si fuera algún objeto dañado, cretino...

—_Estoy_ ayudando —dice Thor con indiferencia –_siempre _con indiferencia, ignorante de lo rápido que le hace latir el corazón a Loki, de cuán rápidamente puede extraer lágrimas irracionales de los ojos del embustero, de como a veces hace que Loki desee haberse ahorrado el hechizo...

Thor pone una mano en su hombro –el que está ileso– para inmovilizarle, la otra ahuecándole la barbilla.

Su asimiento es suave, tal vez incluso afectuoso.

Loki de verdad le golpearía, si pudiera.

—Déjame ayudar —dice Thor. La mano en el hombro de Loki se desliza para sostener el antebrazo de su otro brazo, que cuelga lánguidamente en su costado. El dolor es intenso—. Insensibilizate.

—No puedo —espeta Loki. No, su mente está demasiado confusa por el impacto de la perspectiva de sus lesiones. Se creyó inmortal por tanto tiempo que había olvidado que no lo es. Un dios no es efímero, pero tampoco eterno.

—Entonces agarrame.

Contra sus deseos, Thor tira de Loki contra su pecho, obligando a su cabeza a bajar hasta la curva de su hombro. Los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo se aprietan y luego este es sacudido hacia adelante –y el dolor estalla en la espalda de Loki y hace eco en su cabeza, casi volcándose de su boca en forma de grito. Loki muerde la carne del cuello de Thor, una reacción instintiva. El grito es detenido, pero Loki aún deja salir un patético gimoteo.

Trata de concentrarse en los hechizos sanadores, pero falla.

—Silencio —está murmurando Thor. Pasa un mano por el cabello humedecido por el sudor de Loki, reconfortante.

_Exasperante._

—Te odio —dice Loki, áspero; su voz se quiebra, y se pregunta cuando ha sido así de difícil decir una estúpida mentirilla.

* * *

—Coman conmigo.

La petición es extraña. Una repentina ráfaga de silencio cae sobre todos en el lugar.

Loki está sin su armadura, vistiendo una sencilla camisa gris y pantalones holgados. Les da una mirada furiosa a los Vengadores. —Lo siento, ¿tartamudeé?

Como es de esperar, todos se encogen de hombros y obedecen. Loki recuerda que érase una vez, cuando se ponían como perros y gatos incluso antes de que él terminara de hablar. Pero aquí están ahora, bajo la tarde soleada, ocupando sus respectivos asientos en el comedor.

La mesa ya está puesta. Loki se sienta entre Rogers y Thor.

—Esto está genial —está diciendo Tony mientras toma un bocado.

—Con clase —comenta el capitán, rodando los ojos, pero Loki cree captar una pizca de afecto colándose entre las palabras.

Barton está ocupado llenándose la boca y la otra espía le está amonestando. Banner observa este intercambio con algo de diversión.

Bajo la mesa, Thor coge la mano de Loki en la suya, y cuando el último le mira de soslayo, ve el fantasma de una sonrisa.

Y Loki casi se echa a reír. Vaya _feliz _

y gran

familia.

* * *

—Esto está mal. _Tú _estás mal. —Thor le está fulminando con la mirada—. Yo amo a Jane, no a ti.

Loki contiene la respiración.

— ¿Cómo podría siquiera amar_te_?

Exhala.

Se estremece, agita una mano. El clon se disipa en el aire, habiendo finalizado su trabajo. Loki está temblando ligeramente mientras se desliza por la pared, las palabras falsas resonando en sus pensamientos.

No es que disfrute el dolor de sentir su corazón partido en dos –no, a veces sólo necesita recordarse la verdad.

* * *

Pero a veces simplemente no aprende.

—Dime que soy magnífico —murmura, arrastrando un dedo por la fría superficie. El Jotun al otro lado del espejo hace lo mismo. Traga saliva—. Dime que soy apreciado.

Thor presiona un beso en su hombro. —Moriría por ti.

Loki fuerza una risa. —Te dije que me dijeras que era apreciado, no despreciable, zoquete.

Siente a Thor sonreír sobre su piel, y piensa que ha sido atrapado por esta mentira.

* * *

—Come conmigo.

La noche ha caído y la sala está oscura. Loki, a pesar de haber sido quien dio la orden, observa con cautela cuando Thor emerge de la oscuridad, entrando al comedor.

—Ya comí —dice.

—Entonces siéntate conmigo —le dice Loki.

Como es de esperar, Thor obedece.

Loki come con su no-hermano al lado. Descansa su mano en el brazo de la silla, como si esperara que Thor entrelazara sus dedos de nuevo, pero no es tan afortunado. Ninguna otra palabra es pronunciada hasta que Loki se levanta para irse y Thor se mueve tras él, inclinándose tan cerca que sus labios rozaron las mejillas de Loki.

—Buenas noches —susurrará, y Loki se irá a su recámara.

Nunca admitirá que, por una fracción de momento de su eternidad, no se sintió tan sólo.

* * *

Se siente seguro así, escondido del resto de los ojos fisgones del mundo. Loki descascara capa tras capa: primero la armadura, luego el cuero, y después su demencia.

Y cuando está desnudo con el azul usurpando su piel lentamente, exhala y siente la carga cayendo lenta pero seguramente de sus hombros.

Un monstruo le mira, ojos rojos y piel azul, horroroso e _inquisitivo._

—Porque eres algo horrible —le dice Loki—. Condenado a sufrir solo por el resto de tu vida, a morir sin un ser amado que te ayude a superar el dolor.

—Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿no es así? —dice una voz, y Loki se voltea con una mano preparada para urdir un hechizo.

Ah.

Thor está apoyado en la puerta medio abierta, sus ojos azules brillantes, con esta perturbadora expresión en su rostro. Da un paso, y algunas chispas revolotean alrededor de los dedos de Loki en advertencia.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto, Loki? —dice Thor, y tiene el descaro de sonar _compasivo_.

—Si tú fueras _tú_, me habrías golpeado hasta matarme —Loki se ríe cuando Thor se acerca. El embustero levanta la mano, acunando el costado de su cara.

—Yo soy yo —replica Thor.

—No, no lo eres. —Los dedos de Loki se curvan en un puño, y golpea una vez, dos veces, contra el pecho de Thor—. Libérame.

— ¿Cómo? —persiste Thor, y Loki no entiende que le ha hecho el poder del Teseracto a su no-hermano que lo ha vuelto _así_—. ¿Cómo te convenzo de que sigues siendo amado? —Thor se inclina y reparte besitos en el cuello de Loki, sus pulgares trazándole círculos tranquilizadores en la espalda—. ¿Cómo te convenzo de que no es demasiado tarde para redimirte? ¿De que aún no me he dado por vencido contigo?

—Bésame —susurra Loki—, _ámame_, cuando ya no estés bajo el poder del Teseracto. —Sus dedos se hincan en la nuca de Thor, se le pasan las consecuencias, las mil formas en las que esto puede salir mal, las mil maneras en las que puede perder a Thor—. Dime lo mismo cuando ya no estés bajo el hechizo.

Loki cierra los ojos y busca la esencia del hechizo para retirarlo.

No encuentra nada.

La realización brota al tiempo que siente a Thor sonreír en su cuello, esos brazos a su alrededor sólo le sostienen con más fuerza. — ¿Qué hechizo? —pregunta, casi _burlón_.

Y entonces, Loki contuvo la respiración al entender finalmente por qué los ojos de Thor siempre habían estado tan azules.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
